paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Samuel and the Treat Factory (Part 1)
Plot Adolescent Marshall Munroe is a good, hard working dalmatian pup. His washerpup mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Marshall and Marshall's bedridden grandparents Precious's Owner, Alex, Katie, and Ryder, the latter to whom Marshall has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Chase Samuel runs his treat factory. Chase has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mayor Humdinger, infiltrated the factory to steal his treat secrets. However, Chase is once again opening his factory, but only to five pups and kitties and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of treats. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside treat bags. Although Marshall's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton bulldog, a spoiled peanut heiress cat, a gum fanatic cockapoo and a television fanatic mixed breed - Marshall wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Chase's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting treat, some treats that never get smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Chase providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mayor Humdinger, who will be ruined if the treats hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Chase as (Willy Wonka) *Ryder as (Grandpa Joe) *Marshall as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Lemieux as (Mr. Salt) *Cali as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Holley as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Skye as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Ralston as (Mrs. Teevee) *Rocky as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Cohen as (Mrs. Gloop) *Rubble as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Munroe as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Porter as (Bill) *Jake as (Mr. Turkentine) *Precious as (Madeline Durkin) *Zuma as (Winkelmann) *Mayor Humdinger as (Mr. Slugworth) *Chickaletta, Fuzzy, and Seagulls as (The Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: On the Street) (Kids and animals run from school to the Candy Shop.) (Scene: Mr. Porter's Candy Shop) (Kids and animals enter, yelling.) Kids and Animals: (yelling) Sizzler! I want a Sizzler! Mr. Porter: All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be? A triple cream cup for Christopher . . . Kids and Animals: (yelling) A Squelchy Snorter! Mr. Porter: A Squelchy Snorter for Otis . . . One Kid: I want a Squelchy Snorter . . . Mr. Porter: A Sizzler for June Marie . . . Another Kid: C'mon, give me a Sizzler . . . Mr. Porter: And listen! Chase has got a new one today. Kids and Animals: What is it? Mr. Porter: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bag. Zuma: (mispronouncing) Scrumbibilyunctious Bag? How does he do it? Mr. Porter: My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims? Zuma: No . . . Mr. Porter: Or a bird how it flies? Zuma: No . . . Mr. Porter: No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Chase Samuel was born to be a treat pup, you look like you were born to be a Chaserer. (He begins to sing. As he does, he climbs up a ladder and throws out food and sweets.) Mr. Porter: (singing) Who can take a sunrise? Sprinkle it with dew. Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two. The treat pup. The treat pup can. The treat pup can 'cause he mixes it with love, and makes the world taste good. Who can take a rainbow? Wrap it in a sigh. Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie. Kids and Animals: The treat pup? Mr. Porter: (singing) The treat pup! The treat pup can. The treat pup can 'cause he mixes it with love, and makes the world taste good. Kids and Animals: Me! Me! Mr. Porter: (singing) Chase Samuel makes. Everything he bakes. Satisfying and delicious. Talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes. (The children grab sweets and the animals get fed by Mr. Porter with bowls of water.) Mr. Porter: (singing) Who can take tomorrow? Dip it in a dream. Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream. The treat pup. Kids and Animals: (singing) Chase Samuel can. Mr. Porter: (singing) The treat pup can. The treat pup can 'cause he mixes it with love, and makes the world taste good. And the world tastes good. 'Cause the treat pup thinks it should . . . (Scene: On the Street) (Marshall has been watching through the window. He walks away, toward Cap'n Turbot's newsstand.) Marshall: Hi, Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot: Ah, come along, Marshall; you're late. Marshall: It's payday, Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot: You're right. (He pays Marshall.) Cap'n Turbot: There you are. Marshall: Thanks. Cap'n Turbot: Say hello to Ryder. Marshall: Okay. (Marshall delivers the papers.) (Scene: Chase's Factory Gates) (Marshall stands outside the gates looking at the factory.) Tinker: Up the airy mountain. Down the rushing glen. We dare not go a-hunting. For fear of little men. You see: Nobody ever goes in, . . . and nobody ever comes out! (Scene: Munroe's House) Katie: Marshall's late. Ryder: He works too hard for a little pup. He should have some time to play. Mrs. Munroe: Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of work to keep this family going. Katie: If only his father were alive. Ryder: Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get out of this bed and help him. Mrs. Munroe: Ryder, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor. Ryder: Well . . . maybe if the floor wasn't so cold. (Marshall enters.) Marshall: Hi, everybody! Ryder: Wake up! Katie: Wake up! Ryder: Wake up; Marshall's home! Marshall: Alex. (Nonny kisses Alex.) Marshall: Precious's Owner. (Marshall kisses Precious's Owner.) Marshall: Katie. (Marshall kisses Katie.) Marshall: Ryder. (Marshall kisses Ryder and looks at his bowl of cabbage water.) Marshall: Is this your supper, Ryder? Ryder: Well, it's yours too, Marshall. Marshall: I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough! Precious's Owner: Marshall! Katie: It's all we have. Ryder: What are you saying? Marshall: How about this? (Marshall produces a loaf of bread.) Mrs. Munroe: Marshall, where'd you get that? Ryder: What difference does it make where he got it? Point is: he got it. Marshall: It's my first payday. Mrs. Munroe: Good for you, Marshall. We'll have a real banquet. Marshall: Mom . . .? Here's what's left. You keep it. Except for this. From now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco. Ryder: No one's going to pay for it, Marshall. I'm giving it up. Mrs. Munroe: Come on, Ryder, it's only one pipe a day. Ryder: When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've no right buying tobacco. Marshall: Go on, Ryder. Please take it. (Scene: Munroe's House - Later that Night) Marshall: After I finished my paper route, I was in front of Chase's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Ryder: And right he was, Marshall. Not since the tragic day that Chase Samuel locked it. Marshall: Why'd he lock it? Ryder: Because all the other treat makers in the world were sending in spies--dressed as workers!--to steal Chase's secret recipes. Especially Mr. Humdinger . . . oh, that Mr. Humdinger, he was the worst! Finally Chase shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Humdinger, could steal them. Marshall: But Ryder, someone must be helping Chase work the factory. Ryder: Thousands must be helping him. Marshall: But who? Who are they? Ryder: That is the biggest mystery of them all. (Scene: School) Jake: Marshall Munroe. Marshall: Yes, Jake? Jake: I shall need an assistant. Come and give me a hand. (Marshall joins Jake at the front.) Jake: We have here nitric acid, glycerin, and a special mixture of my own. Together it's horrible, dangerous stuff; blows you up. But mixed together in the right way, as only I know how, what do you think it makes? Marshall: I don't know, sir. Jake: Of course you don't know. You don't know because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you. And for a student to teach his teacher is presumptuous and rude. Do I make myself clear? Marshall: Yes, sir. (The students laugh.) Jake: Good. Now, mixed together in the right way, these three highly dangerous ingredients make the finest wart remover in the world. The trick is to pour them in equal amounts. Now, Marshall, you take the nitric acid and the glycerin, and I'll take my own special mixture. You ready? Good lad: pour. (They pour: the mixture emits a small boom and a large puff of smoke. The kids cheer.) Marshall: Did we do it wrong? Jake: No, certainly not; this is for very big warts. (There is a commotion in the hall.) Kid 1: I'm gonna get there first. Get out of my way. Jake: Now what's going on out there? Kid 2: I hope there's still some left. (Jake opens the door.) Jake: You, Zuma, come here. What's happening? Zuma: Chase Samuel's opening his factory; he's gonna let pups and kitties in. Jake: Are you sure? Zuma: It's on the radio. And he's giving truckloads of treat bags away. Jake: Class dismissed! Zuma: No, no, it's only for five pups and kitties. Jake: Class un-dismissed. Zuma: He's hidden five Golden Tickets, and the pups and kitties who find them will win the big prize. Jake: Where's he hidden the tickets? Zuma: Inside five treat bags! You gotta buy treat bags to find 'em! Jake: Class re-dismissed! Kid 3: I'll meet you downstairs. Kid 4: I'm gonna buy the whole store! (The commotion continues; the excitement fades into the general wash of noise.) (Scene: Newsroom) TV Newsman: And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of entire world. Hidden among the countless billions of treat bags are five gold tickets. And to the five pups and kitties who find them will come the most fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of chocolate. (Scene: Munroe's House) TV Newsman: (on TV): (continuous) And as if this were not enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be personally escorted through the top secret treat factory . . . Katie: They're all crazy! Ryder: Sssshhh! The man's a genius! He'll sell a million treats. TV Newsman: (continuous) . . . by the mythical Chase Samuel himself. The amount of treats involved in this competition has relighted the imagination to incite puppies and kitties around the world. Marshall: Ryder, do you think I've got a chance to find oen? Ryder: One? I'm counting on you to find all five! Marshall: One's enough for me. (Scene: News Montage) TV Newsman: (continuous) Already we have reports coming in that the response is phenomenal. Treat bags are beginning to disappear from pup and kitty store shelves at a rate to boggle the mind. Truly it is incredible the way that Chasemania has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we watch and wait, wondering where the pursuit will lead and how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain. (Scene: Psychiatrist's Office) Farmer Al: I'm still having these dreams, Doctor, and I still can't stop myself from believing them. Doctor: I've told, Mr. Farmer Al, to believe in one's dreams is a manifestation of insanity. And the sooner you accept this, the sooner you will get well. Farmer Al: But I dreamed the Archangel appeared and whispered into my ear and told me where to find a Golden Chase Ticket. Doctor: And what exactly did he say? Farmer Al: Well what difference does that make? This was a dream, a fantasy. I mean, you said just now-- Doctor: Shut up, Farmer Al, and tell me where the ticket is! (Scene: Newsroom) Anchorman: We began with five Golden Tickets like five lucky bolts of lightning ready to strike without notice at any point on the map. No one knew where, no one knew when the first one would hit. But as you all know, last night we got our answer. While we in Adventure Bay slept, the first golden ticket was found in the small town of Duselheim, Germany. We've been waiting several hours for the follow-up story, and we're finally ready with a live report. (Scene: Duselheim) Raymundo: Proud we are, for the attention of the entire world focuses today right here in Duselheim, a community suddenly thrust into prominence by the unexpected discovery of the first Chase Golden Ticket. Its lucky finder is the pup of our most prominent parve butcher. The boy's name? Rubble Cohen. Rubble Cohen, the pride of Duselheim, the fame of Western Germany, an example for the whole world. Rubble, how does it make you feel to be the first Golden Ticket finder? Rubble: Hungry. Raymundo: Any other feelings? Rubble: Feel sorry for Chase. It's gonna cost him a fortune in fudge. Raymundo: Mr. Cohen, would you mind saying-- (Mr. Cohen bites off the end of the microphone.) Raymundo: Mrs. Cohen, would you care to say a few words to the television audience? Mrs. Cohen: I just knew Rubble would find a Golden Ticket. Eating is his hobby, you know. We encourage him. He wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishment, would he? Anyway, it's all vitamins. (As Mrs. Cohen speaks, a strange man whispers into Rubble's ear.) (Scene: Munroe's House) All: Happy Birthday, Marshall! Ryder: Happy Birthday. Mrs. Munroe: Here you are, Marshall. Marshall: Thank you. (Marshall opens the present; it's a long red scarf.) Marshall: It's terrific. Mrs. Munroe: We each knitted a bit: Precious's Owner, Katie, and me. Katie: I did the end pieces with the little tassels. Ryder: And here's a little gift from Alex and me. Marshall: I think I know what this is. (Marshall opens the gift; it's a treat bag.) Marshall: It is: a treat bag. Ryder: Open it, Marshall. Let's see that Golden Ticket. Marshall: Wouldn't that be fantastic? Mrs. Munroe: It's not fair to raise his hopes. Ryder: Never mind. Go on, open it, Marshall. I want to see that gold. Mrs. Munroe: Stop it, Ryder. Marshall: I've got the same chance as anybody else, haven't I? Ryder: You've got more, Marshall, because you want it more. Go on, open it. Marshall: Here goes. (Marshall turns his back to them and opens the treat bag.) Marshall: I got it! Ryder: Where? Where? Katie: Let's see! Marshall: Fooled you, didn't I. You thought I really had it. Ryder: Never mind, Marshall. You'll find one. Marshall: Here, everybody have a bite. Ryder: No no no, you eat it. Katie: Certainly not. Precious's Owner: No no no no no. (Scene: Lemieux's Factory) (Women are on the factory floor unwrapping treat bags. The Lemieuxs are upstairs in an office.) Cali: I wanted to be the first to find a Golden Ticket, Daddy. Mr. Lemieux: I know, Angel. We're doing the best we can. I've got every girl on the bleeding staff hunting for you. Cali: All right, where is it? Why haven't they found it? Mr. Lemieux: Cali, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me time! Cali: I want it now! What's the matter with those twerps down there? Mr. Lemieux: For five days now the entire flipping factory's been on the job. They haven't shelled a peanut in there since Monday. They've been shelling flaming treat bags from dawn to dusk. Cali: Make 'em work nights. Mr. Lemieux: (shouting down the stairs) Come along, come along, you girls, put a jack in it or you'll be out on your ears, every one of you! And listen to this: the first girl that finds a Golden Ticket gets a one pound bonus in her pay bucket! What do you think of that? (The women scream and begin unwrapping more furiously.) Cali: They're not even trying. They don't want to find it. They're jealous of me. Mr. Lemieux: Sweetheart, I can't push 'em no harder. Nineteen thousand bags an hour they're shelling. Seven hundred and sixty thousand they've done so far. Cali: You promised, Daddy! You promised I'd have it the very first day! Mrs. Lemieux: You're going to be very unpopular around here, Henry, if you don't deliver soon. Mr. Lemieux: It breaks my heart, Henrietta. I hate to see her unhappy. Cali: I won't talk to you ever again. You're a rotten, mean father. You never give me anything I want. And I won't go to school 'til I have it. Mr. Lemieux: Cali, sweetheart, angel . . . Now. There are only four tickets left in the whole world, and the whole ruddy world's hunting for them. What can I do? Worker: I got it! I got it, Mr. Lemieux, here it is! Cali: It's about time too! I want it! (The strange man from before leads the worker up the stairs to Cali.) Cali: Give me that ticket! It's mine! I've found a Golden Ticket! (The strange man whispers in Cali's ear.) Mr. Lemieux: Thank God for that. Mrs. Lemieux: Aye. Happiness is what counts with children. Happiness and harmony. End of Part 1. Recap After school, kids and animals come to Mr. Porter's Candy Shop where Mr. Porter tells them what Chase Samuel makes as a treat pup. As Marshall Munroe, a poor dalmatian, does his newpaper route and gets his first payday, he stops by Chase's factory gates to have a look at his factory, but a strange person appeared behind him and told him that no one goes in and comes out of Chase's factory. As Marshall came home, he sees his four grandparents who sit in a bed and his mother, Marshall gets out of loaf of bread for him and his family to eat along with cabbage water as they always have, and he gave Ryder his coin for him to pay for tobacco. That night, Ryder tells Marshall the story about Chase Samuel who locked his factory when secret spies began stealing his secret recipes. The factory was open again, but the gates were still locked and there is a mystery about who is helping Chase with his factory. The next day, while Marshall was having a Science lesson at school, there was a commotion. Zuma explains to Jake that Chase is opening his factory and has put five Golden Tickets in treat bags for five pups and kitties to find. In the news, pups and kitties all over the globe have been searching for Golden Tickets in every store. The next day, the first Golden Ticket has been found in Germany by a greedy bulldog pup named Rubble Cohen. Rubble explained that he still felt hungry when he found the Golden Ticket, and while Mrs. Cohen was explaining about Rubble's life, a strange man whispered in Rubble's ear. It was Marshall's birthday. He gets a long red scarf from Mrs. Munroe, Katie, and Precious's Owner. He also gets a treat bag from Ryder and Alex. Ryder wants Marshall to open the bag to see if there's a Golden Ticket inside. Marshall does so looking unsure, when he opened it, there was no Golden Ticket left but he still had the treats. At a factory, Cali, a spoiled cat, who was in an office with her parents was arguing about finding a Golden Ticket. Mr. Limeux decides to tell the factory workers to unwrap loads of treat bags until they find a Golden Ticket. After an arguement between Cali and her father, one of the workers finds a Golden Ticket. Cali was so happy that she ran down the stairs to get the ticket. The strange man whispers in Cali's ear as she looks at the ticket. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories